Trois minutes
by Almayen
Summary: Qu'est ce que trois minutes dans une vie ? Rien me direz vous. Rien. Et pourtant, trois minutes, c'est parfois tout.


**Bonjour (bonsoir) !**

 **C'est bien modestement que je vous présente ce petit OS. Petit OS qui se concentre sur trois personnages. Trois OC. Je sais que les OC peuvent ne pas être appréciés, mais il me semblait important de montrer un autre aspect d'Harry Potter, celui de la guerre qui peut toucher tout le monde. En espérant avoir de vos retours – et en précisant que cet univers est à la fantastique JK Rowling, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était 8h02 et Jean courait comme il n'avait jamais couru.

Jean Hamin appartenait en effet à la catégorie de personnes que l'on pouvait qualifier _d_ _'_ _en retard_. Il était incapable d'arriver à l'heure, que ce soit pour les premiers cours de la journée, pour des fêtes, ou même pour des rendez vous galants - si bien que ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de lui donner des faux horaires lorsqu'ils organisaient des sorties, afin qu'il arrive à l'heure.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Jean que ce trait de sa personnalité était mal vu par certains. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'y remédier - multipliant les alarmes le matin, préparant ses affaires le soir, sacrifiant son petit-déjeuner, Jean recourait à mille et une astuces pour arriver à l'heure.

En vain.

Et en cet instant précis, il devait bien reconnaître que ses retards chroniques devaient être corrigés. De toute urgence.  
Car c'était une chose que d'arriver en retard pour un ciné, mais s'en était une autre que d'arriver en retard le jour de son bac de philo.

Comme bien des matins, Jean se retrouvait donc en pleine rue, un morceau de pain au chocolat enfourné à toute vitesse. Mais ce matin, le pas rapide des journées tranquilles avait laissé la place à la course angoissée des jours d'examens. Jean s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche, priant pour attraper le métro immédiatement, et ainsi éviter l'attente. Mais ni sa course effrénée à travers les couloirs souterrain, ni son sprint final ne l'empêchèrent de voir les portes du métro se refermer devant lui.

" Putain pas aujourd'hui!"

Cri de rage du retardataire qui voit l'horaire à respecter impérativement s'échapper de ses mains.

Jean avait trois minutes à attendre.

 **o0o0o**

 _Trois minutes, c'était affreusement angoissant._

 **o0o0o**

Liam O'Loney s'ennuyait ferme.

Il détestait ces jours ci, où il lui semblait que l'Ordre tout entier se payait sa tête. Tout le monde avait hérité d'une super mission. Surveiller un Mangemort, essayer de recruter de nouveaux membres, protéger des gens importants. _Ç_ _a_ c'était intéressant.

À Liam, on avait demandé de faire de la reconnaissance.

De la reconnaissance dans le métro.

Il avait d'abord cru à une blague ; mais Dumbledore s'était révélé être on ne peut plus sérieux. _" Il faut faire des rondes chez les moldus également "_ Liam ne revenait toujours pas de l'absurdité de la situation. Des rondes certes. Mais pourquoi fallait il que ce soit des rondes dans le _métro_ ? Il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi des Mangemorts iraient attaquer des moldus dans un _métro_ ? Et d'ailleurs, si l'on avait demandé son avis à Liam, il aurait répondu que les Mangemorts ne connaissaient sûrement pas le métro.

Mais personne n'avait demandé son avis à Liam, et celui ci était donc bloqué entre un jeune homme qui avait bondit dans le wagon comme si sa vie en dépendait, et entre une femme qui tenait fermement une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an.

S'il n'était pas 8h05, Liam aurait pu être attendri par la petite fille qui dormait malgré le bruit dans les bras de sa mère. Paisible, elle semblait indifférente au stress et à la fatigue des gens qui l'entourait ; indifférente au stress et à la fatigue de sa propre mère.  
Songeant vaguement qu'il aurait aimé lui aussi dormir au lieu de se retrouver embarqué dans ce non-sens qu'était cette mission, Liam tapota par réflexe la poche qui camouflait sa baguette, regarda d'un air las sa montre qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer jusqu'à 8h08 – heure où sa mission se terminerait -, et retourna à son ennui.

 **o0o0o**

 _Trois minutes, c'était terriblement long._

 **o0o0o**

Mary Sparks n'avait jamais vraiment été du matin.

Avant onze heure, ses capacités de concentration étaient au plus bas ; à vrai dire, tout en elle l'était à ces heures qu'elle qualifiait d'aube. La semaine était une véritable torture, alors qu'elle devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que le week end arrive. Week-end, avec toutes les grasses mat' qu'il annonçait. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce rythme de vie, entre attente et espérance, quand Mr Sparks avait eu une idée des plus fantastiques : " _Mary, et si nous_ _essayons d'avoir_ _un enfant ?_ ". Et Mrs Sparks avait eu la folie d'accepter au bout de quelques semaines. _'' Après tout, nous pourrions nous lancer dans cette nouvelle expérience !''_

Sûrement que trois minutes étaient une durée suffisante pour que Mr Sparks comprenne toutes les subtilités de l'expérience. Trois minutes, ce fut le temps que Mr Sparks resta dans la chambre d'accouchement, une fois le bébé né. Trois minutes, avant de renoncer à l'expérience, et de quitter la salle, et la vie de Mme Sparks.

Mme Sparks aurait pu abandonner le bébé. Mais Mme Sparks était une battante, et si pour garder sa fille elle devait renoncer à ses heures de sommeil et ne dormir que trois minutes, elle le ferait.

Onze mois après la naissance de sa fille, ces réveils matinaux étaient toujours durs, alors qu'elle devait reprendre le travail et que la petite l'avait tenue réveillée toute la nuit. Se tenant fermement à la barre centrale de la rame, Mme Sparks avait enfin réussi à somnoler un peu, quand un adolescent s'était précipité dans le wagon bondé. Si certains avaient protestés devant l'intrusion brusque du garçon, l'homme à sa gauche s'était contenté de regarder sa montre. L'air d'ennui qu'il affichait amusa Mme Sparks, qui regarda d'un air attendri sa petite fille. Devant l'air bienheureux qu'elle abordait, Mme Sparks décida de retourner somnoler pour les trois minutes qu'il lui restait avant de descendre à son arrêt.

 **o0o0o**

 _Cela ne changeait en rien que trois minutes, c'était tellement court._

 **o0o0o**

Quand Minerva, Hagrid, Molly et les autres membres de l'Ordre du phénix se réuniraient pour parler de l'attaque commise le matin même à 8h06, à la station de métro d'Oxford Circus, ils auront une pensée émue pour Liam O'Loney, qui était à trois minutes de la fin de son service.

Trois minutes, et il quittait le train qui allait exploser sous les coups de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'ordre aurait également une pensée pour ces anonymes qui se trouvaient également dans le train. Ces anonymes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui avaient partagé quelques instants de la vie de Liam.

Mary Sparks et son enfant, pour qui trois minutes auraient été le temps de sortir du wagon, et d'échapper aux éclairs verts qui allaient pleuvoir sur elles.

Jean Hamin, pour qui, trois minutes, le temps de marches dévalées trop lentement et d'une porte qui se referme trop vite, auraient permis d'échapper à l'attaque que la communauté magique comme moldue qualifierait ''d'inhumaines''.

Trois minutes, trois angoissantes, trois longues, trois courtes minutes.

 **o0o0o**

 _Car parfois, trois minutes, c'est la vie._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cet OS !**

 **Je l'ai fait lire à une amie (ma chère petite renarde *.*) qui a été sur le coup déçue car elle voulait en savoir plus sur les perso. Peut être est-ce votre cas. Si ça l'est, sachez que c'était mon objectif : qu'on chercher à connaître la vie de Jean, Liam ou Mary. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, car la vie et son injustice les ont rattrapé. Ces quelques minutes n'auront été qu'un moment de leur vie. Sans début, mais avec une fin car les circonstances l'auront décidé. J'ai parlé de Jean, Liam et Mary, mais j'aurais pu parler des centaines d'autres qui étaient avec eux. Par que l'essentiel est de comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours juste, mais qu'elle reste toutefois belle.**

 **Du moins je veux le croire.**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


End file.
